It's Me and You Against the World
by Anernerk
Summary: Bianca/Fitz Oneshots
1. Speak Sweetly

Bianca didn't care if people talked about her. She didn't care if they talked about her alcoholic mother or her absent father. But the one person you never talked about when Bianca was around is Mark Fitzgerald.

He was the one person she could trust. The one person who she knew wouldn't judge her no matter what she did. He was well…..her best friend. Sure he had pulled some stupid stunts and committed a few illegal actions, but they were on in the same. She wasn't always on the right side of the law and God knows she isn't an angel.

"So how long do you thin Fitzy's gonna be locked away," Owen asks, jumping onto the parked car. "I highly doubt he'll get locked away," Bianca says examining her nails. "Come on. He tried stabbing Dr. Doom. Face it Bee, he's getting locked up." "He'll be fine." "Well whatever. Maybe jail will be good for him. Toughen him up a bit. He's kind of a weakling," Owen chuckles. "Really? When's the last time you almost stabbed someone," Bianca says sarcastically. "Ok, so he has good strategy. Too bad he can't fight for ****." "Shut the **** up, Owen. You don't even know what you're talking about," Bianca hisses. "Oooo…Touchy Bee. I'm starting to get the impression that you like him better than me." Bianca rolls her eyes. "Well at least if Fitz was here, we'd have something to do tonight," She says. "Hey I suggested we go to the ravine," Owen argues. "I already told you. Ron Ron's there and I don't feel like putting up with his crap," Bianca says. Owen rolls his eyes. "And Fitzy Boy's not here to protect you from him. What a shame," He says jokingly. "Shut up. Seriously I'm starting to think you're jealous," Bianca smirks. "Jealous of you and Fitz? Sorry to break it to you Bee, but you know he's not your boyfriend right," Owen asks raising an eyebrow. "Of course he's not. I don't do the whole boyfriend thing. Fitz is just….," Bianca trails off. "You're lover. The one you wish for every night to come into your room and take you away," Owen chuckles. "Seriously, shut up! I'm not in love with him. He's just a good friend. You know, just like you," Bianca says. "Yeah except Fitz isn't into you like I am," Owen says pulling her closer to him by her waist. Bianca rolls her eyes and takes his hands off of her. "Forget it Owen. I'm not in the mood," She says backing up a little. "Seriously Bee. What the hell? I don't know why you waste your time pining over him; when he's never gonna want you. He's into those super smart, brainy chicks like Dr. Doom's girl," Owen sighs. "He's not even important. Fitz isn't even half the man I am and truthfully he's a coward. He never falls through with his plans and he always plays the victim. You need someone who actually cares about you Bee and let's face it he's too busy trying to get involved with that Clare chick to care about you," Owen says loudly. Before he can say more Bianca swings her arm back and punches him in the face. "What the ****," Owen screams, holding his nose. "Don't you even talk about him like that. You don't know him. You know absolutely nothing, so open your mouth again and it's going to be worse," Bianca scolds before turning on her heels and walking into the night, leaving Owen looking dumbfounded.

_Rule #1: Never talk badly about Mark Fitzgerald when Bianca's around!_


	2. Tutor me?

Normally she'd never stoop this low. She'd never put herself in this position, but she didn't know what else to do. She needed help, she couldn't just do it alone.

Bianca walks up to the table of misfits. "What do you want Bianca," Adam asks rolling his eyes. "Can I talk to you," She asks in the sweetest way so knows how. Adam raises an eyebrow and looks at his two best friends. "Privately," She adds. "I'm not gonna end up going through a glass door am I," Adam asks. "I promise, you'll be fine. I just need your help with something," Bianca says shifting from side to side. "Fine," He says getting up from the table. They walk out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. "So what do you need help with," Adam asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Look I know what I did to you was pretty messed up and I'm sorry. Oh and I guess I'm kind of sorry for going down on your brother too," Bianca sighs. Adam rolls his eyes. "But I really need you too….tutor me," Bianca says softly. "Since when do you care about grades," Adam chuckles. "I just need to, uh, look smarter. And since you're a super nerd I thought you could help me," She says. "Uhm thanks…I think. So if I do this, then what's in it for me," Adam asks with a smirk. "I told you I'm not like that," Bianca scoffs. "I don't want that," Adam says rolling his eyes. "You wanted it before," Bianca smirks. "Yeah that's before I knew what a ***** you are," Adam laughs. Bianca gives him a small glare. "_The Goon._ Edition 58," Adam says. "Am I supposed to know what that is," Bianca asks placing her hand on her hip. "It's a comic book. I'll tutor you and you get me that comic," He negotiates. "Okay whatever. Just tutor me and I'll get you The Moon," Bianca sighs. "_The Goon_," Adam corrects. "Whatever. Just meet me at the library after school," Bianca says turning on her heels. "Wait you know where that is," Adam asks looking shocked. Bianca turns around and flips him off with a smirk_. Well this should be interesting,_ Adam thinks.


	3. Welcome Back

"Where are my cigarettes," Bianca's mom, Terry asks from her place on the couch. Bianca grabs the cigarettes off the counter and tosses them to her mom. There's a sudden knock on the front door. Bianca gets up to answer it. "Hey," Fitz smiles. "What…what are you doing her," Bianca asks with a wide smile. "Good to see you too," Fitz says sarcastically. "Bianca, who's at the door," Terry asks. "It's no one mom," Bianca sighs. Terry walks up behind her daughter and opens the door a little more. "Oh Fitz, It's so nice to see you," Terry says. "Bianca, don't be rude. Let him in." Bianca sighs and opens the door for Fitz. He walks into the living room and sits on the couch in the middle of the apartment. "You'll have to excuse the mess. Mom had some 'friends' over last night," Bianca says rolling her eyes. There was no need to explain the situation to him, she knew. He knew all about her mom's 'friends' and the fact that she could drink four bottles of vodka all on her own.

Terry picks the empty bottles up and puts them in the sink, and then walks into her bedroom. Bianca walks over and sits down next to Fitz. "So when did you get out?" "Well I had my trial yesterday. The judge went pretty easy on me. A hundred eighty hours of community service, 3 days a week for sixty days," He sighs. "So are they letting you come back to Degrassi," Bianca asks hopefully. "Yeah, I'm allowed to come back as long as there are no more incidents. And as long as emo boy stays out of my way, I'll be all set." "Good, I'm glad. I'm not gonna lie. I've missed you. Just hanging out with Owen is drving me crazy," Bianca chuckles lightly. Fitz smiles. "I've missed you too, Bee. Hey you want to get out of here?" Bianca looks towards her mom's bedroom and nods. "Any where's better than here."


	4. What You're Worth Pt 1

Bianca and Fitz sit in his room talking about everything he's missed. "So how's it been around here without me," He asks. "Well Owen thinks he's like top dog now, so it looks like you're gonna have to put him in his place," Bianca chuckles. "Owen's a wimp. I can take him," Fitz laughs. "Funny, he said the same thing about you," She smiles. "Yeah right," He scoffs. "So what did you guys do to entertain yourselves…..no inappropriate details please?" Bianca rolls her eyes. "We pretty much, just avoided the ravine. Ron Ron's been there every night now." "Up to his old games," Fitz asks. "As always. He expects me just to come find him every night, so he can have his way with me," Bianca sighs. "You should just tell him off. I don't know why you don't," Fitz says. "I'm used to it I guess," Bianca shrugs. "You know you don't give yourself enough credit Bee. I don't know why you degrade yourself." "I don't degrade myself," She says looking a little offended. "You kind of do. I mean you wear revealing clothing and hook up with random guys. You're so much better than that," Fitz says. "Wow thanks, it's great to know that you think I'm a slut too," Bianca says quietly. "I never said that," Fitz says quickly. "I just think that you shouldn't try so hard. You're great just the way you are."

Before Bianca can register what she's doing, she leans up and kisses him. He's a little caught off guard, but he kisses her back. Her hands find his belt and she begins to unbuckle it. "Bee," Fitz says pulling away. Bianca turns quickly toward the door. He grabs her arm and jumps in front of her. "I'm so stupid. I should have known that you wouldn't want me. I'm such a slut," Bianca says softly as tears slip down her face. "You're not a slut," Fitz says. He steps back to close his bedroom door and locks it. He steps closer to Bianca and lifts his thumb to her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I'm gonna show you how every guy should treat you," He whispers in her ear. She pulls him closer and kisses him like she's never kissed anyone else.


	5. What You're Worth Pt 2

Bianca wakes up in Fitz's room. She looks to her right to find that she is in his bed all alone. She gets up and walks to his dresser. Fitz has already folded her clothes neatly for her. He set aside her revealing, low cut shirt and replaced it with one of his own t-shirts. Bianca smiles lightly when she sees this. Once she's done getting dressed, she walks downstairs and into the kitchen. Fitz is leaning against the counter, talking to his mom as she cooks pancakes. "Good morning sweetheart," Molly smiles when she sees Bianca. "Morning," Bianca says, sitting down at the breakfast island. "Hungry," Molly asks. "Starving actually," Bianca says. Molly hits Fitz in the stomach lightly. "Well don't be rude, Mark. Get her a plate," She says. Fitz rolls his eyes and grabs a plate, putting it in front of Bianca. "Thanks," She smiles as Molly places a pancake on her plate. Molly looks at her watch. "Oh I have to go. If I'm late again, George is gonna replace me," She says grabbing her purse from behind her. She kisses Fitz's head. "My shift ends around 11 so don't wait up." She kisses Bianca's head. "Be good. Both of you. The last thing either of you need is to get into trouble." "Bye Mom, Bye Molly," Fitz and Bianca say in unison. "Bye," Molly says as she closes the door behind her. "You know you're lucky to have her," Bianca says, looking up at Fitz. "Yeah, I know," Fitz says as he takes the seat next to her. "She really likes you, ya know. She tells me all the time. She says you can stay here whenever you need to." "She's sweet. Maybe Terry could take a few tips from her," Bianca smiles. They look at each other in silence for a few minutes. "Thanks….for the shirt," Bianca says, finally breaking the silence. "And….uh for last night." "No problem. Someone needs to show you what you're worth," Fitz says, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

**Terry is Bianca's mom if you haven't read _Welcome Back._**


End file.
